Angel's Slave
by Ayumi Hikaru
Summary: Duo's getting marry when he met a mysterious youth on the beach the week before his wedding. What does the mysterious youth have to do with Duo? Shounen-ai. 1+2
1. Prolouge

Disclaimers: Don't own them, don't sue me.  
  
Author's Notes: This is a weird fic but it's my muse's fault!!!!! Well I really like the idea of this epic or saga. Hitomi Toshihiko's helping me to write it. So be nice even if you don't like me. Ok now in the begginning it might seems like a 2x3 *shudders* but it's a 1x2. It's kinda of like a revenge fic if the authoress that I'm intending this to is reading. *deathglare to her mysterious rival* It's not AnimeCat cause I'm planning to ask her to help me write this. Ok anyone wanna vote on another name for Relena cause I need one!!! It'll spoil the plot if I tell you but please give me suggestions. Enjoy and R&R (in case you don't know what R&R means cause non of you guys has been reviewing it's Read&Review!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Angel's Slave  
  
I don't want to go to heaven.  
I would rather stay in the livings' world.  
Maybe,  
You would backens me.  
Maybe,  
Somewhere in the next life,  
You would wait for me...  
Angel's Slave  
  
The normaly busy beach was suddenly empty. The hotel across the street looked like a fortress instead of it's usual royal-like appearence.   
  
There was a big tropical strom. The people are all gone. Even though the wind and rain blow harder, it only hits the silent sand.  
  
On the sand bar stands a lone man with a long braid, wearing a white tuxedo. The rain made the normally beautiful tuxedo look worn and battered. The wind made the braid look like a piece of string, drifting in the wind.  
  
The man stares dully at the ruins of the old castle. It was his dream when he was little. But now it's nothing but stones and a long strip of flat land.  
  
Without the castle the beach suddenly lost it's sense of mysteriousness. The young man sighed. He wanted to be here ever since he was little, and now it has disappear along with his dream.  
Going there wasn't important. The thing that really made him sad was that the place which held all his dreams had suddenly turned into a flat piece of land.  
  
/I wonder if marriage it's like that?/  
  
The usually clam beach became ruthless with the storm. Another gust of wind breaks the band that holds his hair, letting the chestnut mass fall. He glances at his hair, and gives no attempt to put it back into it's original braid.  
  
Turning back to the ocean, he sees a small boat coming towards the shore. /Maybe it's my imagaination. How can a that little boat go into the wind?/  
  
The boat stopped at the shore. The man in it got out and ran towards him.  
  
"Mister, the storm is raging and it isn't safe to be here." The man is about 25, maybe 26. He's only wearing a vest and swim shorts. His bangs seems to define the law of gravity. The muscles in his arms clearly show, although he is very slender. /A very handsome man indeed./  
  
"Then where do you suggest I go?" The braided young man asked.  
  
"Were you going to have a wedding here? Where's the bride?"  
  
"Are you a life-gaurd?"  
  
"No, I live around here and I saw you standing here. I thought something could be wrong. My swimming skills are much better than a life-gaurd's."   
  
"I've been standing here for most of the day. Why didn't I see you coming over here?"   
  
"Your heart wasn't there, so your eyes will not see." Was the unibanged youth's reply.  
  
/It's true. I'm not paying much attention anymore./ The braided man saw the concern in his new green eyed companion. "Don't worry, my hair won't kill me. I can't even walk when it's wet like this."  
  
"Then why did you wear your tux here today? You didn't pick this day of all days to take wedding pictures did you?"  
  
"No. I was just here to see the old castle. I haven't been here for a while, but now there's only ruins." He sighed and continued to look at the old site.  
  
"Then you haven't been here for a long time." The young man also look out while remembering.  
  
The braided youth nods, "You seem to think that the things you cherish most in your heart will always be there."  
  
"You have to continualy look at the things you cherish most, because you don't know when they will disappear. So try and look at them as often as you can."   
  
The braided youth's car is parked by the side of the road. He doesn't want to go home yet. Next week would be the wedding. When he tried on the tux that morning she had a sudden urge to run. So he then hopped into his car and drove to the beach, in hopes of seeing the castle that he loved so much.  
  
He didn't find his castle, and the tux is hardly worth saving. Mean while the storm was getting worse. /Might as well go boating with the unibang guy./  
  
"Can your boat support a hunderd fifty pounds of weight? I'm a hunderd ten, but my wet hair makes the other forty." He tries to ring some of the water out of his saturated hair.  
  
He nods. "It's not a problem. The smaller the boat is, the easier it is to go through a storm anyway. And be careful and don't fall into the water. I might not be able to catch you in time."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Trowa."  
  
"What isn't that a number?"  
  
The unibang youth nodded his answer this time.  
  
It took some time to get the two and the lose hair into the small boat. Trowa pushed off the shore towards the raging sea.  
  
tbc  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: So? Do you like it? Hitomi Toshihiko edited this chapter for me because I can't really spell nor do I have good word choice. So Review! 


	2. The Union

Disclaimer:Don't own them don't sue me.  
  
Author's Notes: I really need a name for Relena so give me suggestions but I can't really tell you the plot. She would appear somewhere in the middle of the series. I am thinking about either Joyce or Maria. And I have to thank Hitomi Toshihiko for her efforts to save my poor grammer, spelling, and word choice. *sweatdrop* R&R or I won't write.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Angel's Slave Part 1  
  
"The waves are going to be chopy because of the storm. The boat will rock a little, so don't get worried." Trowa told the mysterious youth.  
  
"Don't worry yourself. I won't get scared, I'm not scared of anything." The chestnut-haired man seemed to welcome the rain that's beating on his face, like a refreshing summer shower.  
  
The sea kept beating on the little boat. It even came close to fliping it a few times.   
  
"People who are not afraid of anything have problems." Trowa looked ahead.  
  
"And what problems do you think I have?" The mysterious youth touched the white foam from the sea. "How come only big waves have this white foam?"  
  
"Everything that has reached it's limits changes colors. The sea is blue-green, but when the waves get too rough, the top changes into a white foam. Your hair turns white when you get older, just like the waves. Look. The waves seem so tough, but when the the foam forms, they fall like bricks."  
  
The chestnut haired man seems very confused. /Trowa talks like a poet./ But he doesn't really understand what he ment, so he let it drop.  
  
"So Trowa, why did you say that people who aren't afriad of anything have problems?" He turns to face the man he's addressing.  
  
Trowa looks up, non-emotional. "People are scared of ghosts, ghosts are scared of angels, and angels are scared of people."  
  
"Why would the angels be scared of people?" /What does he mean?/  
  
"The angels are afraid that humans will disobey them. Without the power to rule over people, would they even call themselves angels anymore? Humans are the most disobeient creatures, so being an angel isn't very easy."  
  
"Are you an angel?" The young man asked, puzzled over Trowa.  
  
"I'm Trowa." He simply stated.  
  
"You're not answering my question. Then I would be Quatre."  
  
If possible, his face gets less emotional. "Don't you ever say that. Quatre is another person. He can't stand it when people use his name." Trowa said with such seriousness.  
  
"Then I would be Wufei." The braided man stated.  
  
Trowa suddenly paled at the phrase. "Don't you dare call yourself Wufei!"  
  
The youth contiued to count down the number order, "Zechs, Une, Noin, Trieze....." Trowa only shakes his head, getting more frantic as the names were called out.  
  
"What are you scared of? You have the smallest number, so that means you are the highest of them all, right?"  
  
Trowa looked behind him as if he was sure something would jump on him. "It's the other way around here. 'Trowa' is the smallest of them all. The bigger the number, the more important they are."  
  
"Then the one without any numbers would be the lowest, right?"  
  
Trowa nodded. "That's the rule in our village."  
  
The youth seems pulzzed. /Why would there be a village in this busy city?/  
  
"Our village is located on the mountain behind the castle." Trowa points to the mountain.  
  
"What the name of your village?" The young man inquired.  
  
"It's name is Nanashi. It means no name."   
  
"So do all the people in your village have last name Nanashi?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes. My name is Trowa Nanashi."  
  
"Never heard of that sort of name. And I didn't see it in the name book either. I know someone that's named Kobe and thought that was the strangest name I've heard, but I didn't know that someone could be named Nanashi."  
  
"In a moment you will see more people that have the name Nanashi. That name makes it hard to come up with a first name, because the it already means 'no name' so we created names out of numbers."  
  
/Trowa at the most can only be 25, or 26 tops. And Quatre, Wufei, and the others must be younger than him. So if his mother had a baby every year then Zechs can only be 18 at the most. Why would the older brother be afraid of a younger one?/  
  
"Trowa, are you the oldest in the house?"  
  
"No. I'm 3rd to the youngest. Relena it's the oldest."  
  
The mysterious youth is clearly confused. "Who is Relena then? And how did your mom know that she would have more than 3 childern? Don't kid with me."  
  
Trowa slightly smirked, almost undetectable. "I'm not, but I do warn you not to try and kid with Wufei when we arrive. He has a temper problem."  
  
"I'm not scared of someone with a temper proble." Stated the youth.  
  
"You might not be afraid, but I am. I only want them to be happy." Trowa said while the waves pushed the small boat up with every gust of wind, only to slam it down again. It continues to do this for the enitre ride. It's almost like an endless roller coaster. The boat is so simple that the men don't have anything to hold on to. The long-haired youth holds onto the scarce railing of the boat as tight as possible, in fear of falling over-board.  
  
"Is it fun?" Trowa asked non-chantedly. The graying sea light seems to outline his green, eyes making him seems even more handsome.  
  
He nods in with his response."Yes. I love the feel. It's a good thing my hair is wet. The weight is helping me stay in the boat." He smirks at the last statement. /Me and my hair./   
  
Trowa gave him a small smile, his eyes looking like cresent moons.  
  
The brittle boat made its way around the mountain that surrounded the beach. "Our village is right behind the old castle there."  
  
The mysterious youth saw the castle that was in ruins a few minutes ago, reappear right in front of his eyes. The rain was making it hard to open his eyes, so he naturaly thought he was hallucinating. He closed his eyes tight, then reopened them. It really was the old castle. /It can't be the hallication./  
  
"Trowa, why does that castle that look excatly like my ruined one? Did your village copy it?"  
  
"No, that castle's engineer copyed the one that we built. About half a century ago, an engineer from England came to help the Winner family built a house. One was to be on the beach, the other somewhere else. The one on the beach is from our village, only not many people know about it. This castle is called the Nanashi Castle. It's been here since the Ming Dynasty."  
  
"How come I saw it, and yet over thousands of years, no one else did?"   
  
"The only people that know how to get to the village are our own people. It's so hard to find that nobody really can, even if they try. The only ones that see it do if we want them to, and for no other reason."  
  
/This looks like a man made lake./ "The water is so clam here. It's like paradise." He looked around in awe.  
  
"Paradise? You couls say that." Replyed Trowa.  
  
"So the stories are true." He almost wispered.  
  
Trowa offered one of his rare smiles again. "Well, we don't live forever. But the meaning's close enough. The Nanashi have been living here for thousands of years."  
  
"Trowa, don't tell me your people only marry others in your village. That's incest. I know the bad genes would make you much more vlarable to disease and disorders. I'm a geneist. Besides, it's just not right."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Have you gotten married yet Trowa?" /He looks old enough./  
  
Trowa shook his head. "I can't. Relena has not been married yet. Why don't you marry her?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I have a finace' waiting for me."  
  
"But you don't want to marry her otherwise. Why waste a perfectly good tux for a old usless castle? Let me get out and then I'll help you." Trowa started to get onto the land.  
  
The youth once thought Trowa was attracted to him. But when he suggested that he marry Relena, it just made him just plain mad.  
  
Just as Trowa was begining to help the mysterious youth out of the boat, with the wet hair making the process slow, he let go which made the chestnut beauty stumble back into the boat. /What in the world?/   
  
He looked up and saw a man with onyx colored eyes. His hair was tied in a tight ponytail. Even though he was smaller and more slender than Trowa, he looked like he could kill a wolf with bare hands.  
  
"Who the heck is he?" The ponytail guy asked, gesturing towards the long-haired man.  
  
"He was standing on the beach all alone, so I brought him back. Look Wufei, he's soaking wet. The least we can do is to give him a towel to dry off." Trowa pleaded.  
  
Wufei slaped Trowa right then and there, in front of the stranger. "I asked that guy, not you, so don't answer!"   
  
The young man thinks of Trowa as a friend, so of course this makes him mad. He stood up and glared at Wufei. "Wufei, my name is Duo. Don't you dare ask me anything, even if it seems like I'm lower than you. You still have to respect the guests. And I would advise you not to do that again, at least you better hope I don't see you."  
  
tbc  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: A really long chapter by my standard so please review this took me a whole day to finsih. Along with the help of Hitomi-chan of course.  
  



	3. The Stranger

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't sue me.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for not posting this part sooner because I was really busy and also because of all the schoolwork that i've been doing. I'll try to get another part up as soon as possible. Thankx Hitomi for helping me write this fic cause i can never do it without you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Angle's Slave  
  
  
Wufei pushed Trowa away and went to pick up Duo from out of the tiny boat. It looked like it took him no effort, like it was nothing.  
  
Even thought the two boys were about the same height, Duo could barely stand on his toes when Wufei picked him up.  
  
"Nanashi is not your name. You're not from this village."  
  
"Who said I can't name myself Nanashi? Have you checked the international laws? I have my rights. Plus I don't think that even you have a registered name." Retorted the agravaited Duo.  
  
"Mister, please don't say anything that might anger Wufei." Trowa said, slightly worried.  
  
Duo was extremly uncomfortable standing on his tip-toes, so he glared at Wufei. Wufei didn't like this so he slapped him to make him stop. Duo was extremly angry. He slapped Wufei back, twice.  
  
"Why did you hit me?" Wufei asked, eyes glowing.  
  
"You deserved it. If you didn't make me stand on my toes then I probably wouldn't even have had the chance to hit you."  
  
Wufei dropped him, then started yelling at Trowa. "Why didn't you tell me to let him go?"  
  
"Hai, it's all my fault Wufei." Trowa agreed, head hanging.  
  
"It's not your fault! It's Wufei's fault. Don't listen to him Trowa!" Duo screached.  
  
"So you're a fighsty one." Wufei sneered.  
  
"I don't like to fight unlike someone over here."  
  
"We shouldn't be fighting at all. We should act like a family, since we're something of one." Came a voice from behind.  
  
"Quatre, please don't start with that again. I've heard that speech thousands of times." Wufei roled his eyes.  
  
Duo turned around to see a small blond. He had innocent blue eyes that showed sadness and wisdom , older the his own years. He still didn't understand why Wufei was scared of a harmless little blond.  
  
"You just hit Trowa before, so why didn't you do that when Quatre showed up?" Duo was curious.  
  
"He'll write about me in the newspaper. I don't want that. You should know, I don't get along with the other villagers very well." Duo roled his eyes.  
  
"I was just asking you not to be mean to people. I mean no real harm. If the world had less people like you, our ancestors wouldn't have to hide here, and if you continue thinking that everything you do is right, continue to hit poor Trowa over there, then I'll really show you what it means to be a journalist." Came the little blond's reply.  
  
"Ok Quatre. How is it, that over these thousands of years of human civilzation, the basic insticts never change? Like Trowa over there, he listens to almost everybody. He would do anything if told. Trowa? You really have to change." Wufei stated.  
  
"At least he has good intentions." Retorted Duo.  
  
"So even if he has good intentions what do you do with them? We all make the circle complete. And without Trowa, there wouldn't be anyone like Wufei." Quatre said.  
  
Duo was deep in thought. 'With people around like Wufei, they could kill other people like little Quatre with three puches. Why is Wufei scared of Quatre writing about him in the paper?'  
  
Before Duo could finish his thought, Qautre kicked Wufei. He landed right into the freezing water.   
'Quatre has more strenght then I thought.' He just watched, wide-eyed.  
  
It was as if Quatre heard his thoughts. "Duo, without the strength inside your heart you can't do a thing for anyone, even yourself. The thing I hate most in the world, are people who abuse their power. My strength comes in the form of my writing. When others lift a pen, they can't write anything down. My real choice in any fight, is to use my strength. It seems that I get slightly depressed everytime I use my strenght though."  
  
Suddenly a boy who looked just like Wufei, only a little chubbier, joined them, clapping furiously. "I love it To be able to see Wufei so helpless in the water. Quatre, you've given me enough entertainment for the entire day. I will keep running the newspaper, and you, my good man, might watch your criticism of me.  
  
"Money will never buy me Sam! If you do anything wrong, I'll still write about you and your backstabing deals!"  
  
"If it wasn't for me, going outside and keeping with all the business, this village would be nothing. Do you know what my intentions really are? If it wasn't for this village, I wouldn't have to go outside to kiss up to other's. Without money, how would you have bought that printer of yours? Without money, where would the village medicines be? Would we have any of these things? I have to tell you, I don't enjoy sucking up to others."  
  
"I know how a poor person feels, but justice seems to sometimes look the other way." Quatre said.  
  
"Quatre, if you would use your physical strength and destroy every enemy, even in this village, then you wouldn't have to write like the slave you are." Sam replyed.  
  
"No Sam, we shouldn't use violence. We're all a part of this family. To make it worse, we're living out here with no tv, no radio, and no communications of anykind, so if the entire village died, nobody in the outside world would even know." Came a coublt-eyed youth.  
  
"Kenji. I was thinking, this village can't stay isolated forever. You don't know a thing except for loving yourself. It's a very good thing I'm opimistic, otherwise I would be like Quatre over there."  
  
Sam gave Duo a big wad of money. "You're going to need a new tuxedo. Here use this to buy it."  
  
"No thanks Sam. I don't need your money." Duo declined.  
  
"Ok fine. Give it back to me. I'm more of a city rat anyway, I should keep this. I'm not even close to being like the others."  
  
"You're not a city rat. You only want the others to be happy." Duo pointed out.  
  
"Thank you Duo, but I am a street rat. If it wasn't for me watching the village's economy, I wouldn't be standing in front of you right now. And I have to thank Kenji. I go out there, he stays in here. I leave to earn money, and he gives the money out in our village."  
  
"Oi Kenji? Why don't you go outside and be a movie star, or something? You look clean cut enough Kenji, hell I would be your fan. And you could earn at least one million a year." Duo bluntly stated.  
  
"Why would he be an actor? He's not that handsome. I would be surprised if people would even go to his movies." Sneered a boy that walked up behind them. He looked just like Kenji, except for his clothes.  
  
Kenji decided to keep quite. Sam gave the new kid a look while handing stranger a good bit of money. "Don't write any of your sneaky little reports to Relena. Ok, Johnny?"  
  
Duo saw the money while watching Johnny. "Johnny, that's not right. You shouldn't betray others like that. Sam, I said I didn't want it!"  
  
"If I don't give the money away, Relena won't let me go outside to work on the businesses." Sam pointed out.  
  
Johnny sneered again. "Sam is a traitor. I'm only giving him a choice to either live or die."  
  
"You guys are so stupid. Who would be a snitch? That's extremely elementery like." Duo roled his eyes.  
  
Johnny's jaw droped. "Who the hell is he? Who bought him here? He's not from this village. He could be a spy. Besieds, he dresses weird." He shouted.  
  
"I bought him here. It's not his fault, and I will take full responsibility for him." Trowa said softly, after staying slient for a few moments.  
  
"It's not Trowa's fault. He saved me from the strom." Duo jumped in, not wanting Trowa to get involved.  
  
"It's not your place to talk in this village. You don't belong here, so shut up." Kenji glared.  
  
Quatre, who looked like he was on the verge of tears, spoke up. "He is too from this village! His name is Duo Nanashi."  
  
"That's not his name, and he's not from this village. Besides he's too ugly to stay here." Kenji struck again.  
  
The fact is that Duo had been praised for his esquisite beauty all his life. He was appaled at the brash man's statement. "From all the people I've ever met, in my entire life, you're the ugliest of them all. And I'm not just talking about your physical looks. It's the inside that discusts me."  
  
Kenji spoke softly. "It's not his fault that he is ugly."  
  
"If only you guys were twins. What I mean is that, he should be like you, not you looking like him."  
  
"We are twins. Johnny is my onni-chan (1). He was out five minutes before I was." Kenji stated, showing no expression.  
  
"Oh, then I guess it's his own heart that made him look so ugly." Duo thought about the conversation.  
  
"Actually, we're all brothers, except for Quatre. He's adopted, so naturaly we should act like a family."  
  
"And were is this Relena? Is she still alive?" Duo inquired.  
  
There was only slience.  
  
Kenji finally spoke, breaking the band. "It's not that easy to see Relena. I'm the only one who can see her. Trowa, take Duo to where he belongs."  
  
"Let me do it." Came a husky voice from the habor.  
(1)onni-chan=older brother in Jap  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
R&R Who owns the voice?  
  



	4. The Voice

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sue me.  
  
Author's Notes: Finally, the stranger from the last chapter is going to reveal his real name.... guess who he is. I think you know it's a he by the husky voice thing. Oh and I have 1 reviewer from the last chapter, now that gets me really mad cause 200 frikken people read the last chapter!!! and the mysterious author that put me on his/her author alert please stand up. (hehe slim shady) Oh and READ & REVIEW or this story will be discontinue.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Angel's Slave  
  
The group turned to the source of the voice. Most only responded by showing thier paled faces.  
  
The stranger tied his boat to the shore. He put his hands in his pockets while waling up the path. "How is everyone doing today?"  
  
Johnny looked like he was going to faint. Trowa, as always, stayed emotionless. The stranger scratched his head in confusion and continued walking up towards them.  
  
"Duo, right?" He smiled and extended his hand to him. Duo, being the polite person he is, gave the stranger his right hand in response.  
  
'And I thought Kenji was handsome. This guy in the white suit is absoutly stunning!' Duo was amazed at the new-commers appearence.  
  
"I can't take you home being all wet. You might catch a cold. Come on, we can get to my house with my boat. You can borrow my koi's clothes." He offered.  
  
Duo was day dreaming till he heard the word koi, immediatly freezing dead in his tracks. 'He already has a koi. What a shame.' "Thank you, but I don't really need that sir. Trowa can take me home just fine." He tried to ignore the insistiant cobalt eyes.  
  
"No, no. I must insist. Here." He ushured him towards the boat. "Becareful of the steps. They are slippery."  
  
The braided man lowered himself into the boat, one hand holding his leather shoes, the other waving goodbye to the strangers he had recently met.  
  
The dark-headed stranger pointed in another direction. "That is my private habor."  
  
The sun was already starting to set. The orange glow made the stranger's white shirt look to be a faint tangerine color.  
  
"Are you Relena?" Duo questioned curiously.  
  
He looked over at him. "What do you think?"  
  
"I will say that I'm hoping you're not. That is, from what I've heard from Johnny. Relena seems to be a person who thinks he's above everyone and is antisocial. If you're not Relena, then who are you?"  
  
He gave a small smile. "I'm an Angel's Slave. A slave of beauties such as yourself."  
  
Duo blushed. "I'm sorry to be any trouble to you and your koi."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I was lying. I don't have a koi." The stranger's smile grew just a hair.  
  
Duo wouldn't look into his eyes directly. "They seem to really look up to you. Trowa and the others I mean."  
  
"We're not that close, so they tend to be poilte around me."  
  
"If all of you are not close, why would Trowa let me go with you?" He asked, puzzeled.  
  
"Trowa is the closest then any of the others. He's almost like my little brother." He looked thoughtful about actually having one.  
  
"Yeah, while his real brothers always make fun of him." Duo said, his brows pulling together.  
  
"I don't really know about the family business. It's best not to talk about it." He looked up, towards the harbor that was slowly closing in.  
  
"Why do you continue hinting that you're not Relena?"   
  
He chose not to answer, keeping his mind on the task at hand. "We're here Duo-sama. Do you have any other questions before you change out of those wet clothes?"  
  
"No, not really. Oh wait! Is your last name Nanshi too?"  
  
"Hai." Was the stranger's reply.  
  
As the two walked into the tunnel, a door apeared. The stranger took a key out of his pocket and opened it.  
  
"This is amazing. You have your own private habor." Duo looked around in awe.  
  
"It's just like a tunnel, only filled with water. Most of the other houses in this village are like that."  
  
"This is paraidse." Exclaimed the dreaming Duo.  
  
When they entered the house itself, the man in the white suit lit the room with candles. It was then that Duo noticed that the stranger had a european style profile instead of the asian one he thought he once had.  
  
The air in his lungs came out in a rush when he looked straight into the man's eyes for the first time. One was that magnificent cobalt blue, while the other was a lively brown.  
  
He seemed to notice the stare he was receiving. "When I was little I cried everytime someone stared at my eyes, but I slowly got use to it. I had to, it's who I am."  
  
He felt bad, but that wasn't what he intended to come across as. "It happened that way from the enzyms in your genes. It's not your fault, but the way one changed into a totaly different color, well, it's fasinating!" He smiled as he contiued to look at the uniquely different colors.  
  
"Will my son or daugther have eyes like these?" The dark haired man asked.  
  
"I highly doubt it, unless the mutated genes happen to be in your sex genes. See, you get your genes from your parents. Half from your mom and half from your dad. If one of them has brown eyes and the other has blue, the brown will most likely show up, since it's a dominant gene. And the blue will normaly stay hidden because it's a recessive gene."  
  
He wasn't quite understanding. "Then..."  
  
"And if both your dad and your mom have blue eyes, you too would probably have blue, since they're both recessive."  
  
"Oh, so it's like mixing them together. Then why is one of them blue instead of brown?"  
  
"Some of your ancestors must have had blue eyes, but since it's recessive you don't normaly see it. However, in your generation the blue became visible, if only in one eye, which means it must've mutated. "  
  
"Thank you for sloving that for me. You must be a sciencist, seeing how you know so much about those complexe genes."  
  
Duo nodded. "I'm a genetist. Mr. Nanshi."  
  
"Please, call me Heero. I don't like that Mr. title." He wrinkled his nose in response.  
  
"Heero. Do you have anything else that you want to ask me?"  
  
"I would like to ask you your real name, but I think I'll just call you Duo. You seem to like company a good bit."  
  
"Why not? Don't you want to know my real name?" He asked, tilting his head.  
  
He smirked. "You talk too much. I was thinking that your real name must sound very nice, and gentalman-like. So I have a feeling that I couldn't resist it if I heard it."  
  
"Ah Heero. Duo sounds like a dump name. And I seemed to have developed a headache from just talking to them all. They're all scared of each other. Heh, I would almost call myself Relena so I wouldn't have to worry about anyone in this village. They would all be scared of me."  
  
Heero frowned, his brows nitting together (1). "I don't like the name. Relena."  
  
"I don't think you have six little brothers. You're too young. You have to be around my age, thirty tops."  
  
"You don't think that Relena is a girl?"  
  
Duo shruged. "Actually, I don't give a damn about someones gender. It doesn't really concern me and I'll be leaving soon anyway."  
  
"Oh, gomen. I forgot to give you some dry clothes. I'l be right back." Heero walked out of the room.  
  
Five minutes later Heero came back with a amethyst colored poet styled shirt and black jeans.  
  
"Here, I think this should fit." He handed him the outfit.  
  
Duo wrinkled his nose. "I'm not going to wear that. I don't wear other men's clothes."   
  
"It has never been worn before. I just bought it. Try it on." Heero pleaded.  
  
Duo shook his head. "No, I'm just going to go home. I'm not going to wear a rave outfit."  
  
"Of all the people. You were wearing a tuxedo on the beach. If you can wear that, there is nothing wrong with this."  
  
He closed his eyes, smiling in defeat. "I guess you're right. Now go outside while I change." Heero walked out of the room.  
  
After a few minuets. "You can come in now Hee-chan."  
  
He didn't even walk in the room. "I'll be right back." Very soon he returned, wearing another outfit, strikingly similar to his own. He was shocked, eyes wide and all.  
  
"Are you crazy? Why did you change into that?"  
  
"If I don't wear this, how can I stand here talking to a beauty like you? Please, lets go out on the habor. There's not a drop of rain or a gust of wind to mess with your hair."  
  
The storm was over. There was not a single cloud in the sky, and the stars were showing more than ususal. It was as if it was revolving around the two young men.  
  
Heero stoped. "We've forgotten about your suit!"  
  
Duo shruged. "Don't worry about it. Just throw it away. It's not even worth saving."  
  
He insisted. "But you still have a wedding. Or do you even want to get married?"  
  
Duo shoke his head. "I don't know. I really don't know."  
  
Heero moved over to kiss his forehead lightly. "I will forget about you Duo, but I don't really want to."  
  
Duo felt a chill down his spine as Heero kissed him. Even though Hilde had kissed him all over his toned body, he never realy felt anything in them. And with that one single one from Heero, he felt that his soul now belonged to him.  
  
"I'm gussing you're fairly young." Heero said half smiling, actually a smirk.  
  
'He must have seen a lot of people in his life. Am I acting immature?'  
  
His smile grew. "I'm right. You are young."  
  
As soon as they reached the habor, Heero stopped. It was as if he didn't want Duo to go, and his frown only proved it.  
  
Heero sighed. "I'll go on the boat first to steady it for you. Then you can get on."  
  
Being who he is, Duo doesn't listen and jumps on the boat, grinning.  
  
"So that's why, with even the six of them, they can't handle you." He smirked.  
  
Duo stared into Heero's eyes, for no reason at all. He felt that he would get lost in the multi-colored orbs, any minute.  
  
Heero sat down behind him, starting the motor. He manuvered it out of the tunnel which linked him to the sea. They continued to stare at each other, the entire way, as if they belonged only to each other.  
  
Out of no where Duo said a seemingly random phrase. "Tonight the moon in the water is sliver."  
  
Heero thought about it. "What's the next verse?"  
  
Duo blushed and hung his head, trying to hide from those eyes. "There isn't another verse." He lied.  
  
"The love we have would be forever." Heero said, keeping his eyes on Duo's.  
  
Duo looked up. "How did you know?"  
  
"So it seems that you like to read poetry too. I thought that people spending their time studying geneology would be too busy with those letters. Inside the DNA. Who wrote that anyway?"  
  
"I don't really know. I've never read it before, it's like I remember it from another life. Why does the verse you said also sound like it's from another life?" Duo thought out loud.  
  
"Maybe someone read that poem to you in your previous life, and you suddenly remembered it. Is that the next verse?"  
  
"It seems so. It's so weird. It now makes perfect sense when you tell me about it like that, but who could have read the poem to me?"  
  
"It depends on who you are."  
  
Duo shook his head. "I don't need to know. All I need is the feeling of staying here. It feels like life and death pulled us apart, or I couldn't find him. Maybe he couldn't find me?"  
  
Heero turned off the motor.  
  
"Why did you do that? How am I suppose to get home?"  
  
"I think the noise from the motor made you think that. You're a sciencist, you need proof, not theroy."  
  
Duo tried to change the subject. "Do you always go out at night?"  
  
"No. Actually, I don't leave the village. The most I've ever done was today, going to the beach where Trowa picked you up."  
  
"Then how am I suppose to give the clothes back to you?"  
  
"One day you will." He stated, almost knowingly.  
  
"Do you have a telephone?" Duo asked.  
  
"There's no communication in the village. It's not allowed. People don't know about our village anyway. How could the telelphone company install lines in the village when they don't even know it exist?"  
  
Duo gave a small smile. "Then it's up to you to find me."  
  
Heero shook his head this time. "No. I won't find you. If I want the outfit back , I'll ask Sam to get it."  
  
Duo frowned. /What if he never wants it back? I won't be able to see him again. Why was he being so nice before, but so cold?/  
  
At a loss, he tried again. "The girls in your village are very beautiful right?"  
  
"Yes, like red lotus." Heero said flatly. /Typical man./  
  
"Do they go to school? If they can't go outside, how are they suppose to learn?"  
  
"We have our own culture. It's already enough for all of us." He stated dryly.  
  
"Does anyone wear those Chinese style clothes? You know, your clothes are what the rest of us wear in the outside world."  
  
"They are just clothes. What if we do wear them?" Heero asked, slightly harsh.  
  
"It's hard to belive that in the entire village, Trowa is the nicest." Duo said, almost poutting.  
  
He shruged. "You're right. Ninty percent of the village population are just like Trowa. And they are what keep the village going."  
  
"And that ninty percent gets beat up by the remaing ten percent. Am I right? So, are you in the ninty or the ten percent?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I haven't seen anyone yell at you. Even Johnny is afaird of you. So if you say you're in the majority, then I'll have to think that you're lying. I....I don't want to be here with you anymore. I'll swim to the beach if I have to."  
  
"Please don't Duo. The outfit will get ruined if you did that. Besides, it's too far for you to swim to shore."  
  
"You say you're from that village, and you all you care about is a stupid outfit? You look nice on the outside, but the inside is the exact opposite."  
  
Heero sighed. "I just don't want you to drown. That's all. And there are sharks in this part of the water. I don't want to see you dead!" Cried Heero.  
  
"Then can you row us to the beach?" Duo asked, arms crossed.  
  
"Of course. Nobody knows the water like I do. Would you please sit down first?" He gestured to the seat.  
  
"Not until you tell me who you really are. I'm not going listen to you untill this all makes sense!"  
  
"You can whine and complaing all you want to the others, but with me, you don't have a chance."  
  
"I knew it! You are that Relena!"  
  
Heero was getting impatient. "I don't care about Relena! Relena is just a girl. You can tell by the name. Look at me! I'm a boy!"  
  
/He was so kind to Trowa, and he doesn't even bat an eyelash towards Johnny. Maybe I'm wrong about him./  
  
Duo sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."  
  
"It seems that you never wanted to belive that I could be Relena, right?"  
  
"A person like you? Why would I *want* you to be Relena?"  
  
Heero just smiled.  
  
"I haven't had a chance to see the Nanashi Castle. Would you take me to it sometime?"  
  
He looked, sad. "Not everybody can go in."  
  
"Can you?"  
  
"I can. I have to go there everyday. But I don't like that place."  
  
Duo's little dream bubble was popped by those last few words. "Why?"  
  
"Your dreams are not even close to this reality. Now I understand. All you see is the castle as it appears on the outside, the beautiful look. That one is the one that english gentalman built. But it's been abandoned. Ours is real, and it hasn't changed in hunderds of years."  
  
"And that's not good?"  
  
"It has to be rebuilt. They didn't take care of it properly. The heaven it once was has now turned into hell. Relena doesn't want the people to talk about it so she shut them out of it."  
  
"She never lets the villagers go inside?"  
  
"That's exactly it. The villagers know nothing. They have been isolated since their birth. They got use to the cruel life the queen led them to believe, so they go with it all."  
  
"Then why didn't you leave? You could at anytime." Duo pointed out.  
  
"I know, but I want the villagers to be free. I can't just walk away."  
  
"You could go outside, get a job. Hey, I could use the help anyway. You can take that job if you want."  
  
"You have good intentions, but even good intentions don't always help."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I want these castles to be the ones that I've always dreamed of. I have a really long history with them."  
  
"You would let it go if someone like Relena forbid it. You would have to follow her orders, otherwise you would be a rebel."  
  
"Are there rebels in your village?"  
  
"There are, and they are very nice people. Not one of them has a crime history, except saying the castle should be repaired."  
  
"Even though you won't tell me who you are, I know you're special. Why didn't you let them go?"  
  
"The villagers have heard the myths from generations, saying that it is a paradise here, and that the outside was different, so they stayed right here in fear."  
  
"I Found the paradise that we all want, but the paradise is only a dream."  
  
"How do you know that phrase?"  
  
Duo looked back at him. "I don't know. It's from that poem I guess."  
  
"That so strange. You study science, but you are here, sitting in front of me talking about reincarnation." Heero was nicely confused.  
  
Duo smiled and nodded his head. "I knew about your eyes."  
  
"Who found out about genitics?"  
  
"A sciencist working in some monasary. He was planting pea plants. I think his name was Medel. Meanwhile, you're stuck here, in this little village. You should come and work with me in the university."  
  
"No, they wouldn't think it's right. And I want to make sure that the villagers are free."  
  
"Then when will I see you again, Heero?" Duo asked wistfully, trying not to look into his eyes.  
  
"I can't tell you that. You almost got yourself killed when you were showed up." He looked at him, trying not to think about him.  
  
"Remember my phone number." Duo said, more as a joke, as he leaned over to wisper into his ear, brushing it ever so slightly with his mouth. (I can't really tell you now can I?)  
  
Just when they are about to kiss, a voice called for Heero, chillingly softly. "It's time to come back Heero."  
  
"Who was that?" Duo asked, slightly irratated.  
  
"That was Une. I need to get back to the village." He looked nervous.  
  
"Who's Une?" Duo watched him.  
  
"Quick, go back to your home." Heero was moving unlike the smoothe acton before.  
  
"How can I get home? We haven't even reach the beach yet." He almost sounded hurt.  
  
Heero push the boat harder, untill they were almost to the yellow sand strip.  
  
"I'm so sorry. This area doesn't have sharks, so you can swim back." His expression was pitiful.  
  
"Heero, if you don't come back to me soon, I.....I don't think I will let myself like you anymore." He stuttered over the words he didn't want to say.  
  
Heero felt his heart crack. He nodded slowly, not wanting to belive. "I am very, very sorry...........but you have to go." /I don't want you involved...........please go Duo./  
  
Duo gave one last fleating look before he jumped into the water, swiming safely back to shore.  
  
"Saynoara, Heero-kun." He wispered to himself under his breath.  
  
(1) I know Hee-chan talks too much in this story but otherwise I can't write him as Duo's companion. You'll find out later why anyway.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So now you know who the stranger is in the last chapter. It's Heero!!! I know I accidentally gave you a lesson on DNA but I couldn't help it, what are they suppose to talk about without the eye thing. At least that's what I remembered from my dream only I didn't use the motor. I used the stick where you push it. Ok now i'm confusing you guys and myself. Now I'm going to tell you to READ & REVIEW or i won't put the next chapter up where Duo (it's not his real name in the real world) revisit the Nanashi village and find out a horrible secert. R&R ja.  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Party

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sue me  
  
Author's Note: I'm writing this very fast because I'm stuck at home and I'm frikken sick!!! Well enjoy this happens right after next chapter hope you'll R&R.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Angel's Slave  
  
/When will I see you again? I have the strangest feeling that we've met each other before now.../  
  
The next morning...  
  
Duo woke up, only to see a big crowd around his bed. Even the doctor was there. "I felt perfectly fine yesterday... Why are you all looking at me like that? What's wrong?" Duo said, only half awake. /Why are they looking at me like they've just seen a ghost? I remember when I got home they were all sound asleep./  
  
He opened his eyes a slightly wider, causing himself to gasp. Hanging there, just past his bed, was his tuxedo. Looking like it did the day he bought it.  
  
"Who got the tux back for me?" Duo asked, confused.  
  
The others only stared at each other. It was almost like they were trying to slove an extremly hard puzzle. The doctor leaned over to touch his forehead.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Duo asked accusingly.  
  
"Good, he doesn't have a temperture." The doctor noted satisfactoraly.  
  
His mother's expression made him think that something was wrong. "Are you ok?" Noin asked.  
  
"Yeah. I only came home late last night really sleepy so I went to bed. I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow."  
  
His parents looked at each other, then over towards the servants. "No. You came home a little bit before dawn, not late at night. You were wearing your tuxedo home, walking around you were sleep walking. You didn't seem to even hear the servants when they called you. Then you fainted."  
  
"I didn't faint!! And I didn't get home a little bit before dawn!! Do you think you all saw a ghost?"  
  
"Ghost! Oh my... we must call a priest to exorcise the deamon out." Pagan said, eyes huge.  
  
Duo grabed Pagan's hand. "Did you really see me come home just a little before dawn?"  
  
"Yes Sir. I opened the door for you but you didn't recognize me. I've been with you for 20 years now."  
  
Duo was getting frustrated. "Nothing's wrong. Get out! I need some time to think." He pointed in the direction of the door.  
  
/I swear it wasn't a dream. It looked and felt so real. I have to check it out for myself./ He changed into a white shirt and blue jeans then drove to the same beach where he'd met Trowa. "Trowa! Bring me back to the village!" But Trowa did not show. He stood on the same spot that the old castle use to be. /Maybe it was all in my imagaination after all. No, that can't be true. Yesterday I was in the Nanashi village. And I told Heero my number. Will he call me?/ He smirked again at the irony.   
  
He continued to hold his cell-phone tightly, and with every ring it was answered in less then two seconds. All of the calls were from old pals, calling to say 'hi'. /Why am I waiting for Heero? He apparently doesn't even exsist, yet I feel a strong connection between the two of us./  
  
The phone rang, making the boy deep in thought jump. It was only Hilde. "No, I'm sorry. I don't feel well darling. Would you mind calling back later?" He hung up.   
  
The phone rang a second time. Hilde, again. /For the sake of everything holy!/ "Hilde! If you call me again, I'm going to cancel the wedding!" He quicky slamed it shut and turned it off, to avoid any unwanted phone calls. Mostly from a certain someone who is now pissing him off majorly.  
  
He continued walking untill it was almost dusk. All of a sudden he got an idea. Pulling out his phone (which is still off) he begain talking to it. "Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, Sam, Kenji, Johnny, or anyone who can hear this, please answer me. This is Duo. Heero are you there?"  
  
Suddenly a sound unlike any other came from behind the mountain. He had never heard anything even remotely similar before. It was high pitched, yet so soothing. /It sounds like high F./  
  
/Maybe Une isn't even human, a ghost, or an angel. She just used the voices of the villagers to talk to me./ The more he thought about her, the more he became jealous of the woman. /Maybe she's Heero's lover, or he's her slave. Maybe it wasn't Une at all. It could have been Relena./  
  
Duo ran back to his car, getting out the 'party' stereo. He then ran back to the beach and yelled at the top of his lungs. "UNE?!?!?! HEERO IS GOING TO STAY WITH ME AND HE'S NEVER GOING BACK TO THE VILLAGE!!!"  
  
A mysterious woman's voice, just like the one from yesterday spoke. "Heero... come back to me or I'll have to punish you. You can't talk to the people from the outside. They will only ruin the teachings of Nanashi."  
  
With a smirk Duo turned off his stereo while running to his car. He drove straight to Hilde's place.  
  
"I have something you need to hear." Duo pushed play on his new recording. "Well, can you hear it?"  
  
Hilde looked at him puzzled. "Who's Heero, and what the heck is Nanashi village? And who were you yelling at anyway?"  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed. "Thank you."  
  
"What for?"  
  
He opened them and looked straight into her eyes. "You can really hear it?"  
  
"Of course I can. I'm not deaf." Her brow wrinkled under all the crazy questions.  
  
Duo leaned towards her and whispered. "This is a secert. Don't tell anyone." /I'm so happy!!! It's real. It's all real!!/ "We're going to go have a party on my yatch tomorrow, so you better be there!"   
  
"Where do you want to go?" /What is he talking about?/  
  
"The beach!" He was positivly glowing.  
  
"Are you crazy? You can drive to the beach. It's not like you to waste all that gas just for an afternoon trip. And I can't, I have business to attend to tomorrow." Sneered Hilde.  
  
"But you can bring all your girlfriends there or your friends, whatever." He waved his hands around, without a care in the world. "All you ever talk about is nail polish. If you don't go with me tomorrow. I'm not going to marry you Hilde."  
  
"You're not at all scared that I might not marry you?"  
  
"If you can find a person thats better for you, I don't really care if you do or not." /I just hope you won't. I want to be with Heero./  
  
"What do you mean another person? Another man? Hell no, I can only love you."  
  
He lowered his head just a little. /I want to see Heero again. Can't she just leave me alone?/   
  
When Duo got home he replayed the tape over and over in hopes of finding a little wisper of Heero's breathing or a trimmer of a sigh.  
  
*The Next Morning...*  
  
A crowd of invited people were mingaling on the yatch. Duo knew some and a few he didn't, but it's lacking a certain mood. He can't quite point it out, but he does notice that after meeting Heero, things always seem to be missing something. Just then a slightly chubby man came onto the boat. Duo's breath caught in his throught. /THAT'S SAM!!!!!/  
  
He very quicly strode over to him. "Sam, why are you here?"  
  
The man turned around. He looked as if he didn't recognize Duo. "Oh, I don't think we've met before. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Duo remember? You're Sam. Remember the village?"  
  
Sam look hopelessly at Hilde.   
  
"Don't be silly darling. Even though you guessed his name correctly, you've never met before. Sam use to go to Yale with me. Sam, this is my finace'. Darling, this is Sam Wong."  
  
Sam extended his hand. "Nice to meet you. Hilde had told me a lot about you my man! So, when's the wedding?"  
  
Duo glared at Sam for a moment or two. /What's going on?/  
  
"You must be very busy man Sam. I've already sent the invition to you. You will come won't you?" Hilde asked, eyes pleading.  
  
"Of course. Why would I miss my friend's wedding? Not for anything else in the world, unless of course, your fiance' has other plans."  
  
"Excuse us for a minute would you Mr. Wong?" Duo said while he smiled, and pulling Hilde away. "When did you meet that Sam?"  
  
"Oh, I thought I told you already. We go to Yale together darling. He's a really talented business man. I got my wedding dress from one of his companys for half price."  
  
"Why haven't I ever heard you talk about him? What does he do?" Asked the extremely curious Duo.  
  
"Why am I getting the feeling that you don't like him? You keep glaring at him like he's evil. He does practicaly every business that's legal."  
  
Duo glanced back towards Sam. /He has to be the same Sam I saw yesterday, and I have to talk to him./ Duo walked over and waited infront of the bathroom door where Sam went just entered. As soon as the door opened he faked to faint, only strong arms steadied him. "I KNEW IT!!! You are not Mr. Wong, you're Mr. Nanashi!"  
  
"Duo, I can't deny that I'm not from the village. But what would the other people think?"  
  
Duo was almost jumping up and down. "With you here, I can surely find the Nanashi village!"  
  
"You won't find it." Sam shook his head in defeat.  
  
"I planned this to be on the beach so I could prove that the village really does exsist, and it's not just from one of my dreams."  
  
"I can't help you." He stated again.  
  
"I've been there before, and I did it on my own. You don't think I'll do it again?! You're wrong pal!"  
  
"No Duo. Please listen. There are too many people here. I can't alow them know about the village. If they do, it's 'Bye bye Sam' for me. I don't think that either of us want that."  
  
"Then you promise me you will take me there again? When?"  
  
"Are you always like this? I, I can't make promises like that Duo."  
  
"When?? I'm a business man too. You can't break promises or everybody on this boat will terminate the contracts they have with you."  
  
"I told you. I can't make promises."  
  
Duo's face turned determined. "HEE...."  
  
"HE MAKES REALLY GOOD FOOD!" Sam finished for him. He turned back to face him, almost glaring. "Tonight." He wispered.  
  
"Fine and if you or Trowa don't show up I'll..."  
  
"I already know. Terminate my contracts right? You know you and Wufei should hang around each other. You are both so freaking subborn."  
  
"Wufei? Hell no, I have another person in mind." Duo blushed.  
  
"Just tell me who you want to see from the village, and don't you dare say anything about this place. Look at you, you're blushing! Remember, you're going to be a husband soon. There isn't much time to change your mind."  
  
"Who there is not time?"  
  
"I understand. I'll ask Trowa to get you from the beach tonight."  
  
"No, not Trowa. Get.....get... Heero to do it!"  
  
"That's going to be hard. I don't think he'll want do that."  
  
"I'm fairly sure he will. Just get him please, and make sure Une doesn't call him back."  
  
Sam paled.  
  
"What? Are all of you afraid of this Une? Heero seems to be too. He always listens to her."  
  
"Have you seen Une?"  
  
"No. I've only heard her voice."  
  
"I haven't seen her either. I'm not worthy enough yet."  
  
"Then you're saying that Heero is more worthy than the rest of you?"  
  
"Of course. Didn't you see him, I mean really look at him?"  
  
"Yeah, and when he heard Une's voice he became very sad."  
  
"A slave is never happy."  
  
"Are you saying that Heero is Une's slave?"  
  
"Yes, now stop asking me about him. We don't talk much, but we all know that he's unhappy living like that, being someones salve."  
  
"You all make no sense. Heero, and you, any of the others, you can all leave the village at anytime. But no. You're staying there!"  
  
"It's because we love our village and would die for it."  
  
"What about Heero? He seems to be unhappy about all of the rules."  
  
"He still loves the village, and that's why he's a slave."  
  
"Sam, the world has changed. You see it often enough. Why don't you tell them about the new changes we've made?"  
  
"Tell who? The villagers have all been brainwashed. Hell, I'm even lower than Angel's Slave."  
  
/Angel's Slave? Didn't Heero told me that he's an Angel's Slave? I thought he was joking at the time, but now Sam said it too. Maybe he too is an Angel's Slave. But who's? Une's?/ Duo then proceeded to ask Sam a series of questions, but the answer was always: "I don't know."  
  
Duo was getting no where. "I don't want to know the village's top secrets. I only want to be your friend. Help everyone out."  
  
"The Nanashi village doesn't need friends."  
  
"You all live in fear. Why doesn't anyone want a helpful friend? Even tf Heero doesn't want to see me, I'll wait for Trowa on the beach tonight."  
  
Sam nodded and disapeared into the sea of business men once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So how do you like it so far? The plot is thickening, and you'll soon find out the horrible secert of Nanashi village I just have to figure out a way to write it into words.   
Athena:She's working too hard.  
Ayumi:Hey, you're the one that gave me the idea for this fic!  
Athena:But she's still working too hard. HELP ME!! She is going to kill me.  
Ayumi:Don't listen to her. She's just a goddess, and I'm the angel (evil laughter can be heard) Oh and R&R  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Return

Disclaimers: Don't own it, don't sue me  
  
Author's Notes: The Return to the Village. Dun dun dun... *giggles madly* What horrible secerts lays ahead for out heroes? Well go on and read. And READ&REVIEW!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Angel's Slave  
  
Midnight.  
  
Duo was standing on the beach alone, waiting for his ride to the village. Not far from the shore, he could make out a boat moving towards him. The problem was he couldn't see the person in the boat, so he had to get his flaslight out. The beam of light projected onto the person's back. Duo really couldn't see them, so he had no real idea who it was, seeing how Trowa and Heero have similar colored hair.  
  
"Trowa, it's me, Duo. Bring the boat closer. There's no one with me."  
  
"Get on." The monoton voice commanded.   
  
"Heero!" He didn't think twice, running to the boat, he jumped in. "I thought you wouldn't come."  
  
"Tonight's moon is silver." Heero mumured, looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"Our love would be forever." Duo continued.  
  
Heero turned on the engine. With one hand he held the handle that would guide them, the other holding Duo's hand. The moon-light made Duo's face turn a pale blue color. If you look close enough, you could see two crystalized drops run down his heart shaped face.  
  
"That's what you said in your previous life. Same as me, that's exactly what I said. I can't believe that you never regreted it."  
  
"That's true with my feeling. I didn't regret a thing." Duo said, with a small smile. /How can I have this feeling again when I've only seen him and been to the village once? But that one time seemed like it lasted forever./  
  
"I see now that you know who I am. Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" Duo asked, the first of many.  
  
Heero smiled sadly. "How would I know if you remembered me or not? It seemed very clear that you didn't."  
  
"But when I saw you, I instantly remembered the poem. Every second in my life, I've been waiting for you. Wanting to be with you Heero." Duo held his hand tighter.  
  
"Even if you don't have any idea why, as soon as you wanted to come back to the village, I knew that you didn't regret one thing."  
  
Duo looked up towards the sky and asked. "Heero... are you a human or a ghost?"  
  
"Actually......I'm both, but as long as we can see each other, does it matter?"  
  
"Today, I tried to find the village but I couldn't. Why?"  
  
"Because of the tide."  
  
"Heero, I don't know why, but I have a feeling that I'm somehow connected to your village. Even when I was little, I always admired the castle that got the concept from yours. I feel like it's a part of me."  
  
"Your homeland isn't as good as you think. The real one is so much better."  
  
"We could ask everyone in the village to help rebuild it so it can be the one that I've always dreamed of."  
  
"You also need to improve it, not just rebuild. Sam knows that. The world isn't the same anymore. We can't live in the past." Heero said squeezed Duo's hand lightly. "Will you help me?"  
  
"With my life, I'll help you." Duo said quitely.  
  
"I don't need your life. All I need is for your heart to believe in me. You can only live once so don't give it away that quickly."  
  
"Sam told me that you're not happy with your life." Duo pried.  
  
"One day, we'll be happy." Heero said wistfully.  
  
"Who's Une? Why is she controling you?" Duo asked, concern written all over his face.  
  
"It's not normal control. I'm her slave."  
  
"Are all the slaves ranked just as high in your village?" Duo couldn't understand how he could be feared like that.  
  
"I have two mistresses. One is Une and the other is Anne."  
  
"Both of them are females right? I'm thinking that they must be very pretty." Duo said enviously.  
  
"You can say that I'm the slave of the future. I'm looking for a future." Heero said drily.  
  
"Will I get to see them?" Duo asked.  
  
"They don't get along well with each other. Anne never said anything, but I know Une is not happy with me." Heero stopped the boat. "We're here. Please becareful."  
  
As soon as their feet hit the ground, that same soft voice Duo heard before surfaced again.   
  
"Heero, you left out on your own again without telling me. Bring that young man here this instance."  
  
"Good. Cause I want to see you." Duo said standing up with a determend air. "That's only a high F. I wonder if you can get to high G."  
  
The soft laugher rose another note. It was almost ear peiceing. Duo had to cover his ears, but it didn't help. The laughter still rang in them.  
  
"What C, D, E, F, G? I say C is C and G is G. It's not your place to command me."  
  
"You're very cruel Une. I won't talk to someone like you."  
  
"My ideas are the only right ideas." Une stated.  
  
"Well then you're the only one that knows because you're the only one that understands. Who in there right mind would listen?" Duo said, almost mockingly.  
  
"You can save your breath. I'm still the highest of them all. You will talk only if I say so."  
  
"You mean I can't even talk to myself? Who do you think you are?"  
  
"I, of course, am not a mere motal. I'm an angel." Une replied.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you're the angel of asylums." Duo snorted.  
  
"No, I'm the angel of this village."  
  
Duo turned to stare at Heero. He barely smiled in return.  
  
"Heero, how can you let him talk to me like that? I'll turn you into a mortal, and you'll never be an Angel's Slave again."  
  
"He's not from this village. I have no control over what he says."  
  
Une laughed coldly. "I despise outsiders. They ruin our ideas. The Nanashi Village isolated itself because the people from the outside don't think clearly."  
  
"Then I'll take him home." Heero said quickly.  
  
"No! He mocked me. He should be in jail this moment!"  
  
"I'm not from this village so you can't put me in a prison." Duo finally spoke after moments of slience.  
  
"Heero bring him here to me." Une commanded.  
  
"Ok, fine. I don't really care. But I am really interested to see what an Angel looks like." Duo said curiously.  
  
"You're still the same. Haven't change a bit from your previous life." Heero whispered softly.  
  
"Are you saying there's something wrong with that?"  
  
Heero took Duo's slender waist, pulling him towards himself, holding him tight. "That's why I haven't forgoten you. Even after all these years."  
  
They stared at each other for a long time. It was almost as they could understand what the other was thinking. /I've never felt like this before./  
  
Heero reluctantly let go. "Come on. It's time to see Une."  
  
The village had no lights, seeing how they were from the outside world, but Heero still managed to find his way in the dark. After about fifteen minuets of walking, they stoped at a cliff's edge.   
  
"The castle is up there." Heero said, pointing.  
  
Duo looked in the direction, but it was to dark to see clearly. "How can we get up there? Can you fly or something?"   
  
"You will have to follow me. Trust me." Heero said reasuringly, grabing his hand once again.  
  
Heero led him to the left side of the cliff. There was a stairway leading upward. Heero tightened his grip on Duo's hand as they began to slowly walk up the stairs. What seemed like thousands of steps later, Heero was still going strong. Duo on the other hand sounded like he was going to colapse from an asthma attack. When they finially reached the top Duo noticed that there was a slide leading downward. It could was wide enough for about two people.  
  
"We're at the top of Mt. Nanashi." Heero pointed out.  
  
"But why are we here? I tought we we're going to the castle." Duo looked around,eyes huge, taking everything in.  
  
"That's the way to it. Have you ever been on a slide before? From the looks of the vertical drop, it's doesn't seem pleasent. But to tell you the truth, it's not that scary." He smirked. "You'll already be inside before you think the ride has even begun."  
  
"How do we get out once we are in?" Duo asked, slightly skeptical.  
  
"True. Getting in is easy, but getting out is a different story. The thing is, with me here, you don't have to worry about any of it." He looked at him, a small smile threating to take over his normaly blank face.  
  
"It's too narrow. How can it fit both of us?" Duo asked squezzing Heero's hands for reasurence.  
  
"I'll go down first, that way I can break your fall when you go down. Just in case." He gave a small smile.  
  
Heero jumped onto the tube, and about ten seconds later a soft 'thud' was heard. Duo closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped into the tube, following his Heero. It was exactly what he said it would be, a virtical drop. His hear seemed to fall out of his chest, at least to him it sure felt like it. When the 'ride' stoped he couldn't see a thing. He had no clue where he was, and that was a scary thought. He started franticly searching for Heero, only to be reasured by the soft grip of a warm hand.   
  
"AHHHH!! Oh, Heero. You scared me. That, that was more pumping then any rollercoaster I've ever rode. It felt like my heart was going to leap from my body." He was slightly gasping, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Was it fun?"   
  
"No. I'm never going that way again. Ever, do you hear me? I want a real door!" He was about to continue, but he remembered what had just happened and why. "Where are we? It's so dark in here. Is this Hell?"  
  
"No, it's not. But you will think you're in Heaven soon. Stay here." Heero slipped into a deeper darkness.  
  
"Why do we have to go back up when we just got here? Back and forth?"  
  
"This is only the prison. Une doesn't live here."  
  
"Do the prisoners always live in the dark?"  
  
Heero nodded. "After being locked up down here, you tend to lose your mind. Everyone here is now insane. They all have fogotten about their future. It doesn't exist anymore."  
  
"That's extremly sick. It's even worst than death. They couldn't have done something that bad to deserve this." Duo said while looking around. It looked as if he felt he was captured, in danger.  
  
"In the Nanashi Village, anyone who opposes the Nanashi ideals, commit crimes far worst than even murder. Une's trying to scare you. I didn't know that you were afaird of the dark."  
  
Une's voice came from someplace, almost a floating sound. "Nicely done Heero. He should first see what happens to those who disobey me. Now get up here, you should know I don't have all day."  
  
Suddenly the floor that they were standing moved upward, becoming some sort of elevator. It continued to rise, all the time in total darkness, for a few hundred feet. Duo couldn't see or sense anything, except danger itself. The stone finally stopped.  
  
"Une, we're here." Heero said politely, almost like it was programed.  
  
"Over here." A voice from deeper in the darkness becond.  
  
They walked towards it only a few meters. The voice disapeared while thousands of candles lit up the room. Heero imedietly kneeled down.   
  
Duo looked up. He only saw a face. It had so much beauty, it took his breath away  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dun dun dun... the secert is close to be reviewed. So READ&REVIEW or you won't know what the secert is. 


End file.
